


Moonlight Sonata

by phandomlights



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Cuddles, Cute, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Piano, Sadness, falling asleep, nighttime cuddling, sleeping, so much fluff wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlights/pseuds/phandomlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is having an existential crisis. Phil hears him playing sad piano in the middle of the night and comforts him with cuddles and butterfly kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

Dan was too thoughtful.

Or, alternatively, he thought too much. He decided that the difference between the two wasn’t huge, but big enough to make himself feel bad for not having a good reason for a sleepless night.

He had already resorted to closing his eyes for an hour in attempts to go to sleep, listening to slow violin music in the darkness, and counting backwards from a thousand. But nothing could distract him from the crippling feeling inside his chest that his existence was meaningless. The music did nothing to drown out the echoing voices in his head that told him all of his efforts in the world would no longer matter one day as eventually he and everyone that he mattered to would be dead.

This overabundance of thinking made it so that he was rendered unable to sleep. His sheets were in a crumpled mess at the foot of his bed, and he sat sprawled on his mattress in only boxers. His head was pounding. He needed a distraction, as it was obvious to him now that he wasn’t going to be sleeping anytime soon.

So he resorted to the last thing he could think of that sometimes helped distract him when he was having an existential crisis.

He got up from his bed and walked across the room to sit on the short, hard wooden piano bench. He opened the cover of the piano and poised his fingers over the keys. He didn’t know what time it was and he didn’t know if it was too late into the night to be playing this loud, horrifically out-of-tune instrument, but he didn’t really care all that much. This was his last hope to stop himself from thinking any more.

He started playing what matched what he felt inside. Something slow and slightly depressing.

The notes of Moonlight Sonata began to fill the room as Dan’s fingers awkwardly stumbled across the keys in the dark and in his existential emotional state. It was very far from being perfectly played, but it did, in fact, help Dan’s mind wander from what he had been worrying about.

In the back of his mind, Dan heard a door being opened with a creak. And footsteps shuffling across the carpet. And he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, and a warmth seeping into his body as someone leaned into him. He didn’t let this interrupt his calming piano piano playing, however it did pull him back to reality a bit.

“Are you feeling sad again, Dan?”

Dan let his fingers slowly come to a stop and rest on top of the piano keys. The last notes of the piece drifted through the air before fading and leaving the room in comforting silence. Dan turned slightly to look at Phil, who was kneeling behind him, his arms around Dan’s waist. Phil’s chin rested on Dan’s shoulder, his blueish green eyes gazing up at the younger boy. A smile played on Dan’s lips when he saw Phil there.

“I wasn’t feeling sad, I was just… wallowing in the uselessness of my existence.”

“I see,” Phil said. He stood up. He let his arms brush across Dan’s torso as he pulled away, and his hand trailed down Dan’s arm to take the brown-eyed boy’s hand in his own.

Phil coaxed Dan off the piano bench with a gentle tug on his arm. Dan stood obligingly. He followed Phil across the room to his bed.

Phil sat down on Dan’s mattress and let go of his hand. He patted the empty space beside him, and Dan obeyed, sitting next to him. Phil took Dan’s duvet from the foot of the bed and pulled it up over them. He nestled down to rest his head on Dan’s pillow. Dan took Phil’s open invitation and shifted to lay down, laying close enough to Phil that their sides and their legs were touching and their heads were so close together that they could have turned their heads to face each other and they would be kissing.

Phil turned his body so that he was pressing even closer to Dan. He wrapped his arms around Dan and he rested his head in the space where Dan’s neck met his shoulder. He nestled his head closer to Dan’s skin and placed a kiss softly on his neck.

Dan sighed. He took in Phil’s soothing warmth, lying there as he tried to push away all thoughts that infringed on beginning another existential crisis. He focused on Phil’s hair that tickled across his shoulder and the light kisses that Phil was still placing across his neck and his shoulder and Phil’s arms that were wrapped around his body, giving him a sense of embodiment. He let Phil’s presence persuade him into a calm state. Dan turned his head to face Phil’s direction and looked at Phil, who was still placing butterfly kisses on his shoulder. Each kiss left Dan’s skin tingling, like a feather had just brushed against it.

Phil looked up into Dan’s eyes and moved his head closer to Dan’s to place a soft kiss on his lips. It only lasted a second, but it was intimate and compassionate at the same time.

Phil pulled away from Dan to look into his eyes. His hair nearly covered his eyes, and Dan made a mental note to remind him that he needed a haircut.

“You should go to sleep,” Phil whispered. Dan nodded, and he already felt a drowsiness landing on him. He closed his eyes and felt Phil shift against his body. Phil’s presence was enough to help Dan feel intoxicated with sleepiness.

As Dan drifted off into sleep, he felt Phil place another kiss on the side of his head. And although it was a tired decision, Dan decided that he didn’t have to worry about his meaningless existence as long as Phil was beside him to keep him company.


End file.
